1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction circuit, and more particularly, town interleaved type power factor correction circuit having a transformer forming a separated winding structure, which is formed by integrating two inductors separately wound around the transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an electronic product has become more personalized and miniaturized, a power supply device supplying a driving power to the electronic product has also required miniaturization.
In general, the power supply device converts a commercial alternating current (AC) power into the driving power. Accordingly, the power supply device may employ a power factor correction circuit correcting a phase difference between the current and voltage of a rectified power by switching a power which rectifies a commercial AC power, thereby improving a power factor; and a power converting circuit converting the power factor-improved power into the driving power.
That is, since the power supply device is required to be miniaturized, the power factor correction circuit employed therein also needs to be miniaturized.